Like It Is
by ShadowLi19
Summary: Sequel to Twins. Something's up with Blade, but even after she tells someone, she continues to act the same, like she's keeping something, what is it?


Like It Is  
  
I don't own X-Men Evo  
  
A/N: Sorry I left off Twins at such an odd spot, but when you're mind is trapped in a web of fiction, it makes it kinda hard to remember certain plots.  
  
So, where I last left off was;  
  
'"I'm not leaving you, I just need to find out who my family is."  
  
She smirked, kissing him on the lips lightly.  
  
"Just remember that-"  
  
"We're family."  
  
She said, cutting him off. It hadn't been but a week ago that they found out that she was, well.... pregnant. The entire instatute had been crazy, though they still had eight more months, Jean had everyone baby profing the house. And, as Mia said, it was scary to see the usually calm red head yell at the older X-Men. Logan was the only one besides the two of them and the professer that wasn't insane. Mia had even told Blade and the brotherhood, so of course, Saphire, Jade and Kaiya had heard.  
  
"I'll come.Besides, your mostly taking clothes from my dresser." '  
  
So, here's the sequel/continuation/ what ever ya wanna call it.  
  
Chapter One: Returns and New Additions  
  
X23 sighed, pacing infront of the bathroom door as she glanced down at her clock for the forth time. A growl escaped her throat as she banged on the door.  
  
"Rogue, hurry it up or I'm gunna take the door down!" She yelled, frowning as the white streaked brunette opened the door, pulling on her left glove as she walked pass the impaitent teenager.  
  
"About time." X23 growled, slamming the door.  
  
~~~  
  
Blade sat, or in the current case, hung, off a thick oak tree branch, her eyes closed and arms crossed, giving her a batty kind of position.  
  
Pietro just stared at her like she'd grown a third head, not that the Brotherhood could blame him, he'd just gotten out of the house and already his day was starting out pretty wierd.  
  
"Umm.. Blade, what are you, ya know, doing?" He asked, Blade's blue eyes shot open, a shriek escaped the teenager as she fell on her back, her brown ponytail loose.  
  
"What.Do.You.Want.Pietro?" She snapped, turning and glaring at him, Pietro gulped as he looked at the resident Hell Bat.  
  
She had seemed real distant, yet friendlier, towards them, and one thing was for sure, anyone around her could feel the sudden drop in temperture, it was almost like she had died and come back, of course, this the silver haired mutant wouldn't know, he had just gotten back into town last night after running an erand for Wanda.  
  
In a way, she kinda reminded Pietro of how she had been quiet the opposite of most of them when she first arrived.  
  
Blade frowned, standing and brushing herself off, she gave Pietro a glare as she walked pass him, causing the guy to shiver.  
  
'Ok, either she's got a major case of PMS, or something happened in the three days I was gone.' Pietro thought, frowning. Before he had left the teenage girl had almost been close to giggling, but now she was far from it.  
  
~~~~  
  
Kaiya frowned, crossing her arms loosly over her stomach as she looked at Saphire.  
  
"You're sure about this?" The fire haired teen asked, brushing a purple stand out of her eyes.  
  
"As sure as they come, something's up with Blade, I'm not sure what, but I know something is wrong, she's been spending most of her time outside meditating, and you know as well as I do that that rarely happens unless she's annoyed or sick, and she hasn't been eating much, either, I know she only skips meals when she's bothered from experience." Saphire said, the look of worry and concern clear in her eyes.  
  
Kaiya bite her lips together, looking down at her lap.  
  
~~~~  
  
Lance looked up as the front door opened, Blade walking in.  
  
"Hey, Wanda's upstairs." He said, noticing the glint in her eyes. It was rare she would do something now days that would tell one of them what she was looking for or what she had lost, but the younger brunette sighed, sitting down next to him.  
  
"I can't talk to Wanda, she'd only spill to Magneto or Kaiya, and that would be way to much trouble for this girl." Lance smiled, wrapping an arm around Blade's shoulders.  
  
"Could you tell me, I won't blab to anyone, promise." Blade frowned, but gave him one of her 'little sister' looks.  
  
"Well, you know I've been using my powers since I was a kid, right?" Blade asked, waiting for Lance's nod to continue. "Well, that's is the right phrase, just not the entire story, you see, I'm one of those mutants who were born with their powers, and they have always been open to me when I need them, but lately.... but lately they've been messing with my sences, and I've been feeling like I'm going to loose control of them, so....... I've been trying not to use them, only, it's hard to do that when you've used you're speed for everything in you're life."  
  
Blade whispered the last part, looking up at Lance.  
  
"You shouldn't be doing that, Blade, I mean, if you loose control then you loose control, but it doesn't mean that you can't regain you're control over them. I mean, look at Wanda, she's lost her control more than enough times, and she's fine. And besides, it, just means that you're powers are developing." Lance added, smiling down at the small teenager he had somehow adopted as his 'little sister'. (A/N: I had been planning that for a while, I just couldn't squeeze it into the other story. That and I didn't have the heart too.)  
  
"Oh, and don't forget, we're always here for you, Blade." Lance added as the girl stood up, heading out of the room.  
  
~~~~  
  
X23 frowned, looking at the brunette hanging upside down from the tree.  
  
"What are you, trying to be a bat or something?" She asked, looking at the girl.  
  
"It's called metatition, X, you really don't know much outside of what Logan does, do you?" That got a growl from the clone girl.  
  
"For you're information I know much more than him, I've just never seen someone meditate like that." Blade laughed, staring at the 'Canadian' girl.  
  
"For the record, neither have I, X, but I can just think better unside down." Blade said.  
  
A/N: Theres more to what's up with Blade than her powers, and it's not something that you go around telling, either. 


End file.
